


We Are The Champions

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roger Taylor was not happy with the situation. Their new bass player, John Deacon, just joined the band and Roger found himself looking at him.. a lot. But with all his sly glances, he notices that John is paying a lot of attention to Brian and Freddie. Never him. Roger tries to shove down the feeling which he is already so unsure of.





	1. An Eventful Audition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so bear with me. Modern day AU.

Roger Taylor sat on his now off-white couch, in the flat he shared with his two band-mates, Brian May and Freddie Mercury.

 

"So this is the day, hm?" asked Roger, his words uncomfortably loud and clear through the previously comfortable silence.

 

"Yeah.." responded the guitarist quietly.

 

"Oh, why so worked up, my darlings? We're only holding auditions for a bassist. We're not on death row or anything," said Freddie confidently, but his voice trailed off uneasily near the end. They all sighed, coincidentally at the same time, which made Roger chuckle a small bit at how simply _stupid_ they all were. This sent Brian off, and when Freddie stole a quick glance from his friends, he started to laugh aswell.

 

Later on, after the tension had eased, they all jumped into their van and slightly illegally sped to the music shop (much to Brian's protests), as to avoid being late,  where the shopkeeper had kindly agreed to let them take auditions in the back. They got there a minute late of the proposed time and slid out the van. As they raced to the entrance of the shop, Roger felt himself get unreasonably nervous once more.

 

They entered the shop, and the shopkeeper looked up from the guitar which he was changing the strings of.

 

"Ah, hello!" he said cheerily. 

 

"Mr. Creeke, hello! Thank you again for generously letting us use your shop!" beamed Freddie as he approached the counter. 

 

"My pleasure! I see a bright future for you, so I'm the happiest man in the world to give this opportunity to some young fellas! Come, I'll lead you in." replied the jolly man. 

 

They followed Creeke through a door behind the counter, where around two dozen people were sitting on chairs in 4 rows, their basses beside them. There was a table at the other side of the room, with 3 chairs behind it and a stack of paper on the table, the simple application forms that Brian had printed out, so not as many questions would be required to be asked on the spot. Roger and Brian took a seat on either of the chairs on the side, leaving Freddie a seat in the middle. Freddie went to stand in front of the table as he introduced himself.

 

"Hello, all! Thank you for turning up here today, it is truly a pleasant site to see so many musicians in one room! My name is Freddie Mercury, and here are my band mates Roger Taylor and Brian May," he said, gesturing to the two respectively.

 

Brian gave a small wave when gestured to and Roger put on a small, pleasant smile. He was so nervous that he could only be polite. He was not ready to be himself.. not yet.

 

Freddie sat down and cleared his throat as he picked up the first piece of paper on the stack. "Karl Johnson?" called Freddie, as he looked around for who this might be. The form completed was promising enough, albeit a bit cocky, but it was nothing Freddie couldn't handle. Freddie could always out-do someone in being dramatic.

 

After what felt like an hour (it was two seconds), a large, tanned hand popped up, connected to a muscular body which was wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow around the collar. Although it was quite a feminine garment, this Karl managed to make it look really hot in Freddie's eyes. Freddie felt his heart skip a beat, and could simply  _tell_ that this person was gay, or at least bisexual. Guiltily, Freddie hoped that this man would be the one to join the band.

 

"Come up here please, Karl," said Brian calmly. Brian was far more perceptive than Roger, and could tell that Freddie was a bit speechless. Karl came up with his bass in his left hand and shook each of the boy's hands firmly. Freddie wished that this handshake would last forever. He was addicted already.

 

"What have you got?" asked Roger, as casually as he could muster, but his voice cracked a small bit in the end. Roger prayed no one would notice as Karl slung a strap for his bass around his neck.

 

"I've got something, I say." murmured Karl in a rough, harsh voice. The people behind him grimaced slightly at the unpleasantness of his tone as Karl began to play. Karl was admittedly good, and Brian clicked his fingers to the beat appreciatively. Freddie hummed a tune and Roger couldn't help but drum his fingers against the table. Freddie assumed he was acting rough as to get rid of stage fright in a way, as if to act confident. He whispered this to the two others and they seemed to agree.

 

"Thank you! Please, sit down, you might be our bass player! But, alas, we have more to get through, darling." said Freddie. Roger smiled at the bass player, only to receive a cold frown back. He did not like where this was going.

 

They got through many more auditions, some reasonably good players that would just need some polishing, some who would play terribly and act terribly when kindly denied, some really heart-warming people who really didn't have what it takes. There was even a girl there, except she had brought a  _guitar_ and only seemed to be making love eyes at the three unimpressed boys. 

 

Soon, there was only one piece of paper left. Roger hoped and hoped that he would be good, and that they could get rid of Karl, but the hopes were dim for Roger. The last person turned out to be quite slim and lithe, and utterly shy. This person's name was John Deacon. After a few mistakes at the start, blushing furiously, John finally got the hang of it and began to lose himself in his music. He became easy and friendly, and was astonishingly good. Brian, Freddie and Roger all agreed that they could soon get him over his shyness, and besides, if he did make some mistakes at a gig, he would laugh with them, and there would be no one left laughing at him, making it an even more pleasant experience in the end.

 

"John, that was amazing!" beamed Roger, who was now over his shyness after joking around with the other three. John smiled weakly and held his bass quietly and carefully as the other three discussed among themselves. 

 

Brian, Roger and Freddie all agreed that he was the perfect candidate. Brian was the first to look up from the huddle. He looked up at John, took a deep, quick breath and smiled. "John, welcome to Queen!"

 

John looked so humbly surprised and happy, that Roger could not help but smile wider. They all smiled like idiots when there was a clash of a plastic chair hitting the concrete ground.

 

"What the fuck!" shouted Karl Johnson, now standing after having pushed the chair in front of him down in a fit of rage. "What the actual fuck? You choose this  _jackass_ piece of shit to be your bassist instead of  _me?_ Do you fucking know what you're losing here if you chose this  _idot?_ You're going to go down, Queen!" he practically spat out the last word. "Fuck off, you bastard!" called Roger, who was now getting quite angry as he had already grown a soft spot in his heart for John. "Ah fuck you, you blondie! You and curly over there can go die with that Paki friend of yours. Probably not even allowed in the country, that ape with those ugly teeth!" yelled back Karl.

 

Roger had enough and scraped his chair on the floor as he quickly ran over to Karl. Although he was smaller than him, he knocked down Karl to the ground, as he had a running start. Roger slapped him hard across the face and got up. "You piece of  ** _shit_**. Get lost, you bastard. Do you  _hear me?_ " growled Roger. Brian could not let Roger have all the fun, so he slowly took Karl's bass and threw it at him as Karl got up to leave. "You'll never amount to anything!" called Karl as he slipped out the door and slammed it shut.

 

Freddie had such a hurt, lost look on his face that made Roger's heart tear in half, while John was fully in tears at this. Brian ran to comfort Freddie, whispering into his ear and hugging him while tears began to run down Freddie's cheeks. Roger ran to John, and without hesitation, took him into his arms and hugged him. It felt so natural, even though John was nearly a stranger. John looked slightly startled but soon hugged Roger back. Roger ran his fingers through the small man's short, curly hair. It felt so right.


	2. Brian May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger is a sad boi and brians like nah bitch

John sobbed into Roger's neck as the blonde ran his fingers through John's hair.

 

"John, it's not your fault. You're part of Queen now and nothing is going to change that. We're a family here, okay?"

 

"It is my fault? Why did you even take me, I'm so terrible at this, how many mistakes I made--" John would have continued but he was trying hard not to sob so that he could actually speak. He eventually gave up and sobbed harder. 

 

"Shh... you're part of us now, and we took you on for a reason, okay? That reason was because you were by far the most talented, kindest person in the entire room, okay?" Roger whispered into his hair, enjoying the soft tingle. Roger badly wanted to kiss this man's forehead, but wouldn't that be weird? That would mean Roger coming out, but he didn't even want to do that yet. Of course, Freddie would be fine, as he was out for a long time now, but what about Brian? What if he somehow thought Roger had something for him? Adding more confusion to his situation, Roger  _did_ have feelings for him. And of course, how would John himself would react? Would he scare him away? Then they would blame him for bringing down the best bass player they could have had.

 

Roger eventually gave John one last squeeze and pulled away gently. He gave a gentle smile to John, who returned it through his tears. Brian and Freddie immediately ran over to John and hugged him, and Roger instantly wished he hadn't pulled away. Roger awkwardly stood and watched when he saw something he wish he didn't.

 

Guilt, jealousy and much more feelings rushed through his body and he felt like dropping to his knees and crying. Roger wished so much that he'd done it first. He admired John, and somehow already felt like he loved him, but Freddie had beaten him to it. Freddie had kissed John on the forehead, before John reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips. 

 

Brian left the hug and watched contentedly as the other two hugged and Roger saw John smile wider than he'd ever seen someone smile before. It could have been him, but no. It was Freddie. And of course, as thoughts raced through Roger's head, Roger thought about how it didn't really matter at all, Brian wouldn't have thought anything of it.

 

Roger's heart ached as he saw the other three be so happy now. Roger felt like running away, but that would only out him. Roger simply put on a fake smile and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

 

\--

 

John had agreed to move in with them, and they hired a moving van on the spot while the four worked together to pack John's stuff as fast as possible. John was to live in their flat free of any charge until John's apartment was no longer his. They moved some junk out of the spare bedroom and moved John's stuff in and just like that, John lived with them.

 

Nothing was mentioned  of the kiss, and throughout the entire week Roger hadn't been himself. Of course, he attempted to act normally around the other three, but Brian, again being the most perceptive, noticed that something was wrong. Roger had subconsciously given them the cold shoulder, and he did not join them on their night out on Friday in celebration of John joining them. John felt terrible, and could not understand why Roger seemed to dislike him. Roger, of course, did not notice.

 

On Saturday it came up. Freddie and John had gone out to get some groceries and some takeaway for dinner, when Roger was sitting on his bed. A few minutes after the other two's departure, Brian pushed open Roger's door and walked in.  Roger looked up at him, and with a scowl on his face, asked "What do you want?"

 

Brian was stunned by Roger's rudeness for a second before he sat down next to Roger and said, "What's wrong? Why can't you tell us?"

 

Roger wiggled away from Brian uneasily, just as he had attempted to hug him.

 

"Roger..." Brian looked completely hurt, and Roger could see a tear in his eye.

 

Roger almost felt like telling Brian when he started to overthink again. Brian suddenly realised he wasn't going to get anywhere soon.

 

"Look Roger, I don't know why you're acting like a  _child,_ but can you fucking stop punishing us, without even saying what the  _fuck we did?_ " Brian began to shout a bit at the last part.

 

Roger now felt so terrible for hurting everyone around him for them being happy. He took a deep breath and bagan.

 

"Well its because this new guy walks into our band, I get feeling for him, I want to kiss him but I don't because I fucking don't want you thinking I'm gay and have feelings for you but the thing is I fucking  _am_ gay and I  _do have_ feeling for you and then Freddie just fucking goes and  _kisses John_ like it's nothing and you're all so fucking happy and now I'm sad here and Freddie _just beat me to it,_ because he's already out and you accept him and-" 

 

Roger's voice trailed off and he hated himself so much. A tear rolled down his cheek which soon became two tears and before he knew it he was sobbing hard. This time Roger did not pull away when Brian pulled him into a hug and smoothed his hair.

 

Wordlessly, Brian stood up and left the room. Roger did not even look up as he started thinking again.  _I've really fucked it up this time,_ he thought. Brian must hate him now.

 

Just as Roger started hatching a crazy plan to take a backpack and run away, Brian came back in. He sat down beside the blonde, holding a piece of paper in his hand which was folded in half. Brian hugged Roger, his lips brushing against the smaller man's ear. Roger shivered at the touch, but it was over too soon when Brian came out of the hug and placed the paper gently in Roger's lap. Brian turned around and sat cross legged, looking out the window. Roger presumed that he should read it, so he opened the paper. Inside it was a letter in Brian's handwriting, which was a precise and neat cursive.

 

**_Roger, I don't know how to say this in words, so I wrote it. When I first saw you and we formed the band with Tim, I admired how cute you were. At first I thought I was jealous of your looks but I later knew it was because I had feelings for you too. I didn't know how to tell you, that you might reject them. When you told me today, I was so happy. And I can't tell this to your face, but I've also kissed John. Freddie, John and I have been in a sort of relationship for a week now. We all thought that you would hate us if we told you, so we didn't. After what you said to me today, would you like to be in a relationship with us? I know it's weird, but please know I would be overjoyed. If not, we can pretend that this never happened. I love you -Bri_ **

 

****Roger looked at Brian, who was now staring intently at him. Roger could not help it when a small smile formed on his face, followed by Brian smiling widely. Roger reached in for a hug, which then turned into a gentle kiss. They hugged for what felt like an hour, simply enjoying the heat of each other's bodies. They did not hear John and Freddie walk in, but when they did, they immediately knew what had happened. They placed down the groceries and takeaway gently and joined the hug.

 

"I love you, Roger" whispered John. Roger smiled, but no one could see it because he was right in the middle of the hug. He could swear his heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of editing, I have 9 kudos! Thanks! Any specific requests on what I should do for the next chapter? I'll try update tomorrow. (P.S. Kudos gets me motivated and giddy so.. feel free to!!)  
> Are my chapters short? I could try make them longer, but that would mean more time between chapters. Please kindly tell me of any grammar mistakes! I'm only new in this, so yeah!


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all having a pretty fun time, have found a fun manager and are now recording songs. They play a game of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! Woo! And wow, at the start of writing this chapter, I have 22 kudos! Thanks! It makes me feel really motivated to update so please, do so!

A month or two afterwards, all four of the boys were sitting on the polished wooden floor of their recording studio. They were exhausted, and Brian had kindly brought some tea. The golden sun shined in, in a way that you could see the dust in the air like glitter. It was right before sunset, and they all agreed that they wanted to stay until the sun went down. 

 

They had found a manager, and were now recording an album. Everything was going to well for them, highlighted by cute little kisses. This manager, Michael Kirson, was soon to join them, as he had just gone in get some pizza from the local takeaway to celebrate their progress.

 

Michael, (who was nicknamed Micky by Freddie), soon returned and placed 2 large pizzas in the middle of their circle, and passes around cans of Coke. They opened their cans and did some ‘Cheers!’ and each took a sip before placing them down beside them.

 

”Hey, Roger?” called Freddie in a mischievous tone. Brian could swear he saw a sparkle in his eye. 

 

“Mhm..?” asked Roger, wondering what Freddie was up to now.

 

”Truth or dare?”

 

”I’ve got to go for dare.”

 

”Okay! We have a brave boy here, hmm?” teased Freddie. “I dare you to tickle John!”

 

Roger looked at John and jokingly licked his lips and kneeled in a way that made him look like a cat catching a mouse. John pretended to curl up like a hedgehog and gave out a faux high-pitched squeal. Everyone else laughed and Roger pounced onto John.

 

He dug his fingers between John’s stomach and legs and started to tickle. Soon, Freddie and Brian joined in and John was screeching with laughter.

 

”Didn’t know you were so ticklish!” teased Freddie.

 

”I’m no-,” tried to say John, but he could hardly get through a word without bursting into laughter again.

 

”Stop— aah!” 

 

“Okay, okay, John!” Brian smirked.

 

”My turn now! Brian, truth or dare?” asked Roger, with the same twinkle in his eyes which Freddie had.

 

”Mmm... truth.” responded Brian, grinning.

 

Roger leaned across to Freddie to whisper in his ear. Freddie nodded, and Roger said with a smirk,”Would you be mad if we kissed Micky and tried to hide it?” asked Roger, his tone suddenly more serious than before.

 

Brian and Micky both blushed intensely. “I would.. how  _dare_ you kiss without me!” Brian attempted to joke, but the atmosphere was quite awkward now.

 

Roger sensed the awkwardness (for once!) and leaned in to kiss Brian. Brian kissed back gently and hugged him.

 

”I hope you didn’t ask that because you did!” he whispered, but everyone heard and exploded indignantly.

 

To prove their point, Roger, John and Freddie all softly kissed Brian. 

 

\--

 

Later on, after the sun had sent, the food was all eaten and everyone was tired, they agreed that it was time to go home. They had done a lot of work on one song in particular, and were endlessly proud of the progress it was making.

 

At home, Freddie gave Mary Austen a call to invite her over to a sleepover, and she happily accepted, happy to spend time with her best friends. John was making hot chocolate while Roger and Brian found every single blanket in the house and dumped it on the couch and the rug in front of it.

 

Mary arrived while Freddie and Roger were arguing about how to put a DVD in a DVD player correctly, as they were going to watch a movie that Brian had rented on the way home. It was a rom-com, Brian's favourite genre. The other boys did not appreciate it, but since Brian was the one who rented it, they had no choice in the matter.

 

They all got into their night-clothes and huddled in the blankets in the living room when Brian finally stepped in and showed them how to run the DVD. Mary and Brian discussed the movie. Half way through, Roger and Freddie got restless and began a pillow fight, knocking over Mary's cup in the process.

 

"Oh, damn you!" she groaned, but she was clearly smiling and chuckling at her  _idiotic_ best friends while she was grabbing a tissue to clean up the small spill.

 

Right when Mary returned, Roger and Freddie threw a blanket on her, and ran for their lives as to not be killed. Mary giggled and grabbed a whole pile of blankets and tackled them and soon enough, everyone had joined in this fun pillow-fighting blanket-trapping game.

 

Eventually, they were all exhausted and cuddled up for another movie. Roger, who was on the sofa, had John's head on his lap. Freddie was sitting on the floor resting his arm on John's legs, Brian was leaning against Freddie and Mary was leaning against Freddie, beside Roger's legs. They quickly fell asleep and remained that way all night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for chapters? Prompts? Any grammar help/pointing out some mistakes would be amazing! What do you think? Where do you want this story to go? I will edit this chapter later, as I wrote this on my phone and my phone doesn’t like me! Thanks for the kudos, y'all.


End file.
